


Evening Air

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: Cassandra cannot sleep one night. Evelyn never sleeps.





	Evening Air

**Author's Note:**

> Established Relationship.

“Inquisitor?” Cassandra calls out, “are you here?”  
  
“Here,” a voice calls and the Seeker follows it through the room to find Evelyn on the balcony looking over the mountains that surround Skyhold. She’s in a nightdress of all things, goosebumps along her bare arms, brown hair loose around her shoulders. She looks like a Princess, Cassandra thinks, and wonders if that makes her the dashing knight.  
  
She hopes it does, she’s found, over the past few months, that she has enjoyed playing that part much more than she thought she would.  
  
“Cassandra,” she smiles, leans back against the balcony wall. “What are you doing up so late?”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep,” she admits. “Do you ever sleep?”  
  
“When we’re on missions,” Evelyn says, “I don’t think I expend enough energy when we’re home to really need it.”  
  
“You could always help Cullen and I train recruits. And I run drills daily.”  
  
Evelyn chuckles.  
  
“I have enough to do thank you, Cassandra.”  
  
“As you wish Inquisitor.”  
  
“You really should call me Evelyn,” the other woman says, reaching out for Cassandra. The Seeker takes her hand and allows Evelyn to pull her closer to her.  
  
“I wasn’t sure if it was appropriate,” Cassandra frowns, looking down at Evelyn’s night dress. “Aren’t you cold?”  
  
“A little,” Evelyn chuckles, leaning forward to kiss the Seeker, just a quick brush of their lips. “And surely calling me Evelyn is entirely appropriate at this point.”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
“Perhaps I want you to be inappropriate.”  
  
Cassandra blushes. Goes to pull away but Evelyn holds on tight. She is as strong as Cassandra, at least in her arms and Cassandra yields this time, staying in place.  
  
“I’m sorry Cassandra, sweetheart,” she says. “I do not wish to rush. I am in no hurry to be...inappropriate.”  
  
Cassandra smiles then, at the endearment and Evelyn’s promise.  
  
“Come and sit inside with me,” she says, pulling the Inquisitor, the other woman resisting. “It is warmer there.”  
  
“Maybe, but it is nicer here,” she says, “I might move the settee out here.”  
  
She shivers as she says it and Cassandra shakes her head. She tries to pull her inside once more but when she doesn’t budge, the Seeker lets go entirely, ignoring Evelyn’s grin. She flashes a smile back before bending down and sweeping the Inquisitor into her arms. She squeals as Cassandra carries her inside and places her gently on the settee.  
  
“Cassandra!”  
  
“Much better,” she says, trying not to smile. She turns to stoke the dying fire, adding some more wood. Evelyn settles on the settee and watches her.  
  
“Are you going to sit with me?” she asks when the Seeker is done with the fire.  
  
“In a moment.”  
  
Evelyn huffs but Cassandra ignores her, fetching the open bottle of wine and two clean glasses. She sets them down on the low table beside them, pouring the wine before finally, finally sitting down next to the Inquisitor.  
  
“Better?” Evelyn asks, taking a glass. “You can close the doors too if you like?”  
  
“Much, yes, but the doors can stay open. I like the air.”  
  
Evelyn nods and shifts to sit closer to Cassandra, sipping her wine as she settles into the crook of the woman’s arm. Cassandra stiffens slightly, for a moment, before wrapping an arm around Evelyn’s shoulders, pulling her closer.  
  
“Is this...okay?” she asks. Evelyn rests her head on the Seeker’s shoulder.  
  
“Is this?”  
  
“It is.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
They sit in silence for a little while, and Cassandra thinks Evelyn may have fallen to sleep when she speaks again.  
  
“Why are you up so late Cassandra?” she asks, voice low ;a breeze blows in from the mountains and she shivers again. Cassandra pulls the blanket from the back of the settee and covers them both. Evelyn shifts closer still, body pressed tight to Cassandra’s.  
  
“I was considering my future.”  
  
Evelyn sits up then, to look at her, frowning.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yes, since you decided to back Leliana as Divine, I’ve found myself thinking about what I would do after we beat Corypheus.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I find myself at a loss,” she says, “I had assumed the path would be clear but I find it is not.”  
  
“What about the Seekers?”  
  
“I would like the rebuild them, perhaps do more research about their origins.”  
  
“I could help?”  
  
The tone of her voice, the slight tremor, has Cassandra turning to face her.  
  
“I would like that very much.”  
  
“That’s settled then, we’ll travel Thedas together, rebuilding your order and spending time together,” Evelyn relaxes again, settles into Cassandra’s embrace once more.  
  
“You had assumed I would not want to be with you once this was over?”  
  
“Not assumed, feared, briefly.”  
  
Cassandra turns again, decides it is time to be brave and kisses Evelyn on the lips, deepening it without real conscious thought. Their previous kisses have been light and brief. Pecks on the cheeks, light brushes of their lips, nothing like this. Evelyn moans, startling Cassandra, but she doesn’t stop, can’t stop and instead presses her tongue forward and into Evelyn’s mouth, tasting wine and wondering at her.  
  
It’s been too long since she kissed anyone like this she thinks, the two women tasting each other. Evelyn shifts to kneel next to her on the sofa and Cassandra encourages her into her lap, not really sure what to do when she’s there but wanting it anyway.  
  
Evelyn is trembling again.  
  
“Are you still cold Evelyn?” she asks.  
  
“No, no, just...nervous,” she replies, she straddles Cassandra’s legs, sighing and kissing her again. “I’ve never actually been with another woman before.”  
  
“Oh, I had assumed -”  
  
“Everyone does,” she interrupts. “I’ve mostly had relationships with men, for whatever reason, never woman even if I am attracted to both.”  
  
“That makes two of us then,” Cassandra says and for some reason she feels a little less rushed, a little more confident. If neither of them knows what they’re doing then Cassandra cannot do badly.  
  
It’s not overly logical, she knows this, but it helps.  
  
“We don’t have to do anything,” Evelyn says. “I just thought you should know.”  
  
“Thank you for trusting me,” Cassandra smiles and kisses her again. Deep and wanting and the Seeker groans. They could do something, tonight, right now, but she’s not ready, still, even if Evelyn is. “I should let you try and sleep. And try to sleep myself,” she says finally, pulling away.  
  
“If you’re sure,” Evelyn says, “would you have breakfast with me though?”  
  
“If you’re up early enough,” Cassandra says and Evelyn grins.  
  
“I will be up.”  


* * *

  
  
She is, of course, she insists on sharing breakfast with Cassandra in the kitchens (the Seeker cannot abide the main hall at meal times) and then running her drills with her. Evelyn’s not as fit as Cassandra, she’s strong, being an archer demands it, but she’s often a sniper, sitting for longer periods of time during her stint as a chantry guard. Even after her time with the Inquisition, she knows she still needs some improvement.  
  
Now she’s trying to make up for it and Cassandra is more than willing to help run her ragged.  
  
So she’s surprised, a few nights later, when she finds Evelyn on her balcony again at three in the morning. A different nightdress, wine open on the desk but untouched. She’s leaning over the side watching the mountains in the moonlight once more.  
  
“You still cannot sleep?” she asks. Evelyn turns round and Cassandra gasps, her nightgown is sheer and she swallows as she looks down the Inquisitor's body.  
  
“No, I thought running drills would help, but...no.”  
  
“Something on your mind.”  
  
“We’re getting too close to a final confrontation,” she says, “I can feel it. Everyone can.”  
  
“Is that why you’ve started running drills with me?” she asks.  
  
“Partly,” Evelyn smiles, “plus I like spending time with you.”  
  
She’s not shivering tonight, the air is a little warmer, and Cassandra comes to stand closer to her, kissing her on the lips. Evelyn pulls her closer, so she’s pressed against her, and Cassandra deepens the kiss again, her hands finding the Inquisitor’s hips. Evelyn kisses back a little desperately, wrapping her arms around Cassandra’s shoulders. She’s considering lifting her up on to the balcony wall but it’s far too dangerous. She’s not sure what’s pushing her, what she’s doing, but when Evelyn moans and pushes her hips into hers she’s lost.  
  
“Evelyn,” she groans, “what are we doing?”  
  
“I have no idea,” the Inquisitor laughs, “do you want to stop?”  
  
“No, I do not think so.”  
  
She’s sure she doesn’t but doesn’t want to rush Evelyn any more than she wants to be rushed herself. She does lift the other woman up though, urging her legs around her waist as they kiss again a little harder this time.  
  
“Inside?” Cassandra suggests.  
  
“I’m good right here,” Evelyn says with a grin. The Seeker frowns and carries Evelyn inside. This time she places her on the bed and the Inquisitor looks up at her for a moment and Cassandra panics for a second until she’s drawn down onto the bed with her.  
  
“We can stop.”  
  
Cassandra shakes her head, considers removing her clothes for a moment, before starting on the buttons of Evelyn’s nightdress. It may be sheer but she wants to see underneath and Evelyn sits up to let it fall from her shoulders. She’s beautiful, all dark skin and curves, and Cassandra never thought she’d find a woman like this so attractive, or any woman.  
  
She doesn't wonder on it, though, looking her fill and moving to lie over her and kissing her. Evelyn kisses back but groans in pain when she arches up into Cassandra.  
  
“What is it?” she asks in alarm.  
  
“Your belt,” Evelyn laughs, “it’s digging into me.”  
  
“I apologise,” she pulls away but Evelyn pulls her back, shifting so that Cassandra is lying on the bed now.  
  
“I can fix it, it’s fine,” she says with a grin, hands going to the belt buckle. Cassandra doesn’t stop her and lifts her hips when the Inquisitor pulls her trousers down to her boots. She strips the boots off quickly, removes her trousers entirely and sits back for a moment.  
  
“Wow Cassandra,” she says, and the Seeker blushes bright red but doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know what to say. “May I?” she asks, hands hovering over the leather jacket. Cassandra swallows, but nods, and Evelyn fiddles with the buttons for a moment before opening up her jacket and the two of them wrestle the Seeker out of the rest of her clothes until she too is bare.  
  
“Holy Maker, but you’re gorgeous,” Evelyn breathes. “I mean you’re -” Cassandra interrupts her with a kiss unable to take any more compliments. Evelyn settles on top of her, bodies pressed together and Cassandra can’t help the bubble of joy or the moan that follows.  
  
“Okay?” Evelyn asks.  
  
“Very,” she replies.  
  
Evelyn’s hands move down her body, her lips on hers and Cassandra shifts to allow the wandering hands to veer between her legs and back up to her breasts. She cups one breast gently, reverently, and Cassandra sighs, then moans as she swipes a thumb over it. It’s nothing like she expected, or remembers, and when Evelyn dips her head to take the same nipple in her mouth she almost wishes she’d done this more.  
  
“Cassandra,” Evelyn speaks around her breast, dotting kisses in between her words, “is this okay?”  
  
She wonders what she’s asking about, then feels a hand between her legs again.  
  
“Yes,” she gasps and Evelyn presses forward, fingers feeling through the slick curls at her centre. Her touches are tentative, unsure, and Cassandra holds still as she explores, finding her clit with her fingers and pressing gently. “Yes,” she repeats and Evelyn smiles at her.  
  
She presses a little harder, circling, finding a rhythm and some confidence. Cassandra follows the movements with her hips, follows the pleasure, shifts her hips when she feels Evelyn’s fingers at her hot entrance, just touching.  
  
“Please,” she moans and Evelyn pushes a finger in, just one, deep and Cassandra is lost. Evelyn adds another finger into her wanting body, starts to move, shifts so she can thrust harder. She is watching Cassandra carefully now, but the Seeker closes her eyes to it, to her scrutiny. She can’t help the flush of her skin or the moans of pleasure and when Evelyn finds her clit again she cries out. She’s not sure what she wants, what she needs, just something, something.  
  
Evelyn kisses her then. Her rhythm falters and fails, but her fingers are still deep inside, her thumb still circling her clit and she’s kissing her so sweetly that Cassandra would cry if she weren’t falling apart.  
  
She shakes through it, whimpering when Evelyn pulls her fingers slowly from her body and wraps her arms around her. She holds her tight until Cassandra can talk.  
  
“Was that good?” Evelyn asks, looking over the Seekers face. “I mean, you came.”  
  
Cassandra smiles.  
  
“That was very good, yes, thank you,” she frowns then. “I’m not sure how to do the same.”  
  
“I had no idea what I was doing,” Evelyn says, “apparently it’s not that hard.”  
  
Cassandra blushes but reaches a hand down to run over Evelyn’s thigh.  
  
“Let’s find out,” she says.  
  
“I can’t wait.”  
  
The next night Cassandra walks up the stairs to surprised to find the balcony doors closed. She’s confused at first; it’s not nearly as late as the other nights she’s come here but when she turns around she sees Evelyn lying in bed.  
  
Fast asleep.  
  
She smiles, drills and sex are finally enough to get the woman to sleep she thinks. She’s tempted to get into bed with her but decides against it. She has not been invited and Evelyn needs to sleep more than anyone else.  
  
They are close to the final confrontation, Cassandra feels it too, but there is still time.  
  
She reaches the stairs when the Inquisitor calls out.  
  
“Stay.”  
  
It’s mumbled into the pillow, but Cassandra catches it and when she turns around Evelyn is looking at her, only one eye open.  
  
“Please,” she adds.  
  
Cassandra nods, removing her clothes and placing them neatly on a chair in the corner, before slipping into bed with Evelyn. The Inquisitor moves across and settles into the crook of Cassandra’s arm, head on her breast.  
  
“Better,” she mumbles again before falling to sleep.  
  
“Much,” Cassandra agrees closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/anxiousgeek) or [tumblr](http://anxiousgeek.tumblr.com)


End file.
